Scientific method, or Correct your Methodology
by Library Geek
Summary: What if?  Animus, Helen and Nikola have been working on the holographic map.  Nikola is human, mortal now, so all the genius he displays is natively his, without Source Blood enhancement. Rating for safety, not sure where I'm going yet!
1. If at 1st you don't succeed, change!

**Author's Note**: what if? _Animus_, Helen and Nikola have been working on the holographic map. Nikola is human, mortal now, so all the genius he displays is natively his, without Source Blood enhancement. This is unbeta'ed, & if you'ld like to beta this, send me a PM! I'd like someone who likes Sanctuary looking this over for me. ;)

I don't own anything with Sanctuary, all the appropriate copyright holders do. This is completely for entertainment, and no profit in any means whatsoever.

Here's the start of my little AU:

* * *

><p>"Now get out." "OK."<p>

Helen with some feeling in her voice that she won't even question at this point, "Nikola..."

He stops, turns around with one hand on the doorknob & the other on the frame, "Yes, Helen?" with just a little hope on his face.

Helen looking wary & determined again, "Stay there." "Of course," as Nikola waits patiently for whatever else Helen wishes to tell him (deliver the world, disappear, anything Helen really asks for, he would try his best to accomplish for her, always for her!).

Helen looks down to where he had touched her, then back into his eyes. "Nikola, you _are_ a brilliant scientist. Please don't answer this right now, but think on this: Why, when you do have a predetermined goal in mind, you keep trying the same method over and over again to its failure each time? That is the _least_ scientific set of actions I have known you to take." She was trying very hard not to actually think about what she was saying, but just to say what she had been feeling.

Nikola listening to her, first looked delighted, then crushed, and then slowly considering what she was saying, spoke "So... other actions need to be taken in order to achieve a specific goal, then?" sounding like he's aware of the precipice in front of him and giddy with joy at the thought of jumping off.

"That would be appreciated and... admirable in such a scientist as yourself." She half-smiles, but she is finally tired after talking, dealing, verbally fencing with Nikola again, and waves a light dismissal at him.

Nikola can see she is truly exhausted and leaves her room, closing the door carefully & quietly behind himself. Out in the corridor, he stops to fully think about what Helen just said. Nikola decides new methods have been therefore called for and decides to go get some sleep himself and even bathe again in the morning.

* * *

><p>I have Tesla dealing with Biggie, Will, and Henry so far written up. If you want more, R &amp; R, please!<p> 


	2. Biggie  Dust or breakfast?

Yes, I know Biggie & Kate were supposed to be away in South America, Biggie came back early that morning to care for Helen & the abnormal levels.

Biggie Dust or breakfast?

Nikola wakes, bathes, shaves, and dresses, still to impress Helen this morning, then goes towards the kitchen hoping to find Helen's large, hairy butler. Nikola finds him there and starts "So, since Helen has asked me to stay here to work on the holographic map with her, I'm going to be here a while. You are very good at what you do here and have taken excellent care of Helen. I've understood you don't want to give us your name per your people's custom. What do you **want** me to call you?"

The butler growls a little and looks again at Nikola, "Biggie is enough." Biggie can smell Nikola is actually trying to be considerate today so he will test what Nikola's intentions are. "Getting her breakfast ready right now."

Nikola looks delighted, "Can I help in any fashion?" Biggie tells him to get the tea service out & which cabinet to find it. Nikola does so while watching Biggie prepare Helen's breakfast, to her usual requests. Biggie prepares the tray then looks at Nikola. "This needs to go to her. Dusting still needs to be done too," obviously waiting to see what comment Nikola will make. Nikola looks up at him with a glint in his eye and a smile on his face, "Biggie, I haven't dusted in centuries, but if that's what you want me to do, I'll do it. Point me at the room with the least breakables or items of sentimental attachment for Helen!" throwing open his arms generously wide for the last sentence. Biggie hits Nikola on the back of the head, snorts, "Behave in her room" and nods toward the tray as Biggie leaves with the dusting implements.

Nikola is delighted. Biggie has accepted his presence as long as he behaves and Nikola fully understands what difficulties Biggie could make for him in his plan with new methods for Helen. Nikola carefully picks the tray while noting every detail of food, flatware, and even layout on the tray. After all, careful observation is the mark of a good scientist, he thinks to himself! Nikola takes the tray up and places it on the tray table outside the door while opening the door. Nikola opens the door, takes up the tray, walks inside, and then carefully closes the door again with his foot.


	3. Breaking the fast

Breaking the Fast

He can hear Helen in her bathing room so carefully places the tray down on her breakfast table then sits down where she could see him when she comes out but he cannot see her easily. Helen comes out, calls "thank you, old friend", and then sees Nikola. She smiles, seeing how carefully he placed himself to **not** leer at her this morning, then tries to remember to be annoyed that he's let himself in her bedroom again. Nikola quickly speaks "I offered to do the dusting for your butler instead, but he turned me down. May I look at you?" Helen smiles again at his words delighted that he listened to her last night, looks carefully at him, "Yes, Nicola, you may. So you brought up my breakfast & did not just intrude into my room again then?" Nikola turns toward her and sees her wearing a black wool plush robe over the nightgown from last night, matching slippers, and her hair already brushed for the day. "No, I would not just come in again. You always did point out the few flaws in my reasoning" with a smile. Then shaking his head and meeting her eyes again, "Would you like me to pour out for you? What would your preferred breakfast topic of choice be: Local or world news that might be relevant to the Sanctuary network, my plans for the isochromatic light source, literature? Fortunately for the first topic, I was willing to listen to news radio this morning and could change channels without my hands while bathing, so I could actually have something meaningful to discuss on that. If I don't know your literature of choice, I'll try to keep up with your favorites once you enlighten me thereby." Helen starts chuckling at a Nicola on best behavior, "No, Nikola, you never did like tea English style, I would not ask that of you. Though I usually prefer silence if I'm not eating with everyone, silence does not become _you_. So, literature: you must have read something interesting in those 60 years you were gone?" with a glint in her eye as she takes the proper Victorian manners with him while still _so_ improperly dressed. Nikola, accepting the gauntlet, proceeds to tell her of each of the vampire stories he's read and movies he's seen with verbal side excursions into Count Chocola cereal and the children's educational literature and media on electricity as both biased and oversimplified to Helen's amusement while she eats.

After she finishes, he quickly offers to take the tray back down to the kitchen & clean up before meeting her back in the library. She accepts with a smile, and watches him leave. Well, that improved his manners markedly... He takes the tray back down to the kitchen and cleans it. He then decides that the children's cereal would actually be the quickest means of some nutrition for himself so he didn't faint from hunger with Helen later and determinedly finishes a bowl of the fruit rings cereal, not yet being willing to touch the Count Chocula unless in front of Helen for the laugh. He then strides to the library to work with Helen again.

Helen had managed to arrive first to her surprise. She carefully examined the room for any further damage or activity Nikola had done the night before after their discussion. She was pleased to find no evidence that Nikola had come back after explaining his spectrum shift theory to her. She turned as he entered, "Ahh, Nikola, I expected you to be in here first." Nikola had a quick smile then blanked his face "I thought I should make sure to eat as well before we dove back into this puzzle for another long day." Helen carefully looked at him, "Nikola, you're welcome to bring your breakfast up with mine in the morning if you'ld like. There's no reason for you to eat alone when you seem willing to carry up my breakfast as well." "Thank you, Helen. I'll do that tomorrow then, if I may?" as Nikola looked in her eyes, awaiting the least hint of disapproval from her. Helen quickly reminded him, "I would not have offered if I didn't intend you to accept, Nikola." "I'll join you then for breakfast in the morning. But, we have a puzzle to work on now!"


	4. Will might be a psychologist after all

Will might be a psychologist after all

This continues each morning until Will and Henry return. They had returned very late the night before so Nikola thought he could continue with this new method that seemed to have Helen talking to him with a smile regularly and not punched or shot.

Will basically comes in after knocking, sees Tesla having breakfast with Magnus still in her dressing gown, and stops in shock. Then his focus triggering he starts noting: 1) Magnus is smiling, 2) Tesla is properly dressed, and 3) the bedcovers are not disturbed enough for Tesla to have spent the night. William is still in shock when Tesla stands and greets him, "William, I was just discussing the map with Helen again. I did bring up an extra cup of coffee for your morning conference with her as well. Biggie said you'ld probably be in soon as well." Helen looks at how upset Will is at the current situation and nods her head towards the door for Nicola to leave so she could talk with Will.

Nicola leaves and Will just turns to Magnus, "Tesla? Seriously? What did you **do** to him? He's being polite, to me!" "I just pointed how unlike a good scientist his actions were with his stated goals. I'm sure he will have some backsliding yet, but he's been on his best behavior for three days and I do enjoy his company, Will." "Ah, you're repurposing his 'hidden agenda' now & making him much easier to live with for everyone. I like it. I can work with that!" Will said with a quick grin to Magnus. Magnus quickly rebuts his statement, "Will, please don't misunderstand. I have cared for Nikola for a very long time, and if I can stop his pushing so hard for what he wants, he may just get it. If this upsets you, I'm sorry, but it won't change my mind as long as Nikola continues to behave." Will, looking at her & softening, "No, Magnus, it's ok. I've known you for 3 years now & I still can't imagine living with all you've had and lost. If Tesla can make you feel safe, then I can deal with Mr. Ego behaving politely and being, well, around. And, well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but... He loves you, **really**. I'd say to obsession if psychology diagnoses shouldn't be rewritten to account for your longer lifespans. You are the** only **subject that can get between Tesla and his egotistical plans." Magnus looks surprised at him, thinking she never told Will what Tesla said in the Roman catacombs and then smiles, "Thank you, Will. Nikola will pull something snarky or asinine soon enough, I'm certain, and if you're aware of his 'hidden agenda' and mine, we can probably show him the error of his ways soon enough." Will winks at her, "Magnus, I'm just glad to see _you_ getting some of your own with him. Enjoy having a personal life, even if it is whipping Tesla verbally to behave! So, for your Sanctuary update," and proceeds to fill her in on the more personal side of the Oldham Institute for Henry and the Lycans that she would not have gotten out of Declan's official report.


	5. Henry and Tesla Tech Wizards both

Henry and Tesla tech wizards both

"Mr. Foss?" comes from the doorway of Henry's workroom to his startlement. Henry turns around, surprised to hear Tesla being polite. "Tesla... You need something?" says Henry while hoping he can still finish the report for Doc on the Lycans and the medication cocktail 'Aunt Lillian' was giving them. "Actually, yes, I do. I would like access to several storage rooms and a shielded lab, please, to work on a specific tool to access the holographic map again. I need to build an isochromatic light generator to speak the crystal's language." Blinking, thinking, Henry says, "So if I get you into Storage Rooms 3 and 6 and let you use Lab 3, you should have the materials you need and I can keep working on my stuff? Doc know what you're planning?" as he considers a Tesla not treating him as 'just a child', but perhaps a young adult now. Tesla slightly smiles to himself at all the threes, "Exactly, Mr. Foss. Please, confirm with Helen if you wish. If you have the opportunity after your other work for Helen is done, you can 'assist' me if you'ld like to keep an eye on me." gesturing to the radio and Henry's tablet. Henry quickly calls Doc via the radio, "Hey, Doc, do you know about Tesla building an isochromatic light generator?" "Yes, Henry. What's he asked for?" "Access to 2 storage rooms and, basically, Lab 3, being the best for Dr. potential explosive here." Henry says while watching Tesla's startled and affronted reaction to the last part. He can hear a smile in Helen's voice as she answers, "Give Nikola whatever he asks for, politely, that seems related to this, Henry. Just remind him that any damage that seems excessive, the expenses will come out of his wine budget." Nikola holds out his hand for the radio, and once Henry passes it to him, "I hear and obey, Helen, though I think that last bit was excessive on your part."

**Author's Note: **Next, Tesla dealing with Kate? Maybe Nikola will pull something stupid and need the reminder why to behave? Please, read, review, & suggest away! I had to get this out of my head though...


End file.
